Currently, standardization of LTE radio communication systems is under progress by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). According to LTE, improvement in maximum communication speed and quality improvement in cell edges can be attained by using technologies such as relays and carrier aggregation. Moreover, considerations are given to improving coverage by introducing base stations other than eNodeB (macro-cell base station), such as HeNodeB (Home eNodeB), a femtocell base station, a compact base station for cell phones, and RHH (Remote Radio Head).
Moreover, discussion on MTC (Machine Type Communications) is also in progress in the 3GPP. The MTC is generally synonymous to M2M (Machine to Machine) and refers to a communication between machines and not directly used by a human. The MTC primarily is performed between a server and an MTC terminal that is not directly used by a human and is considered as a noticeable element technology for efficiently coupling dispersing devices, for example, in a sensor network.
When the LTE is applied to the above-mentioned MTC, a battery for MTC terminals is desirable as less frequently to be replaced as possible because the battery replacement highly costs manpower and MTC terminals can possibly be installed in places having difficulty of the battery replacement.
Incidentally, it is thought that average power consumption of a terminal can be reduced by extending a paging cycle longer in LTE idle mode than in connection mode. In addition, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose improvement of the paging scheme.